School's a hell hole too
by Isabel Wyatt
Summary: AU: Dean and Sam are at highschool somewhere, and Dean gets a new lab partner. Now I wonder who that could be...


It was 8:32am on a Wednesday morning in January. The impala drove up to the school gates, stopped, and the engines turned off. Dean put his hands behind his head and turned to his 14 year old brother in the passenger seat.

'Now Sammy, I don't want you getting in trouble.' Dean mocked, a smirk upon his lips. Sam shook his head.

'Shut up.' he replied, getting out of the car and swinging his rucksack on his back. 'Its been four months Dean, I think that's past us now.'

'Oh well you can never be too carefully Sam, my boy.' Dean joked, getting out of the car himself, ruffling his brothers hair. Sam just groaned and dodged his brothers grasp. Suddenly a high pitch siren shot through the school and its grounds.

'Crap.' Sam stated. 'Late again.'

He started walking away from the impala, briskly towards the schools entrance.

'Meet behind the cafeteria for lunch, kay?' Called Dean from behind, not having moved.

Sam turned to catch his brothers gaze and nodded before jogging off to find his registration group.

Dean laughed to himself, never did he realise the opinions on school could vary so much throughout one family. Of course he wasn't, and never had been as into school as Sammy was. He couldn't really care less, he was only here because he had to be, for Sam's sake. School had never been a big part of his upbringing, it was only when Sam was of an age when he began asking questions did John even think about a real education. Dean had been fine the way they were, helping his dad, and looking after Sammy. That's all would ever need to know how to do, so what was the point?  
Though Sam had never seen it that way, he was different. Dean had always known he was. Then again, he'd never met someone to be quite like himself, so I guess being unique was a common trait in the Winchester family. After a while, Dean sighed and locked the impala and began dragging himself towards the school doors.

Once inside the traditional 1980s building, Dean made his way towards the front desk, where the sour face Mrs. Manners awaited him.

'Good morning Mrs. Manners, how are we today?' Asked Dean, the false sweetness was something he adored using at school. He found that is pissed people off, almost instantaneously, hence why he used it when speaking to almost everyone.

'Much better than you'll be once the principal gets a hold of you Winchester. That's the seventh late detention this month.' She complained, throwing him another 'late' form.

'Well,' Dean began. 'What can I say? I'm a busy boy.'

He signed his fake signature, and gave Mrs. Manners a wink before sauntering off down the corridor. He walked slowly, not wanting to get anywhere specific, anytime soon. During these pastimes Dean took into account each room he passed, the array of students they had at Notchdale was incredible. From the band groupies, to the computer club, and the Gilmore girls to the hockey players, there was everyone here. Regardless of all these people, Dean didn't get along with anyone. In fact, during those four months of Notchdale, Dean had already had three fights, a new school record, according to the rest of the seniors. All fights had been with members of the football team, naturally, they weren't exactly Dean's best friend in lessons either. For each gym session, Dean never brought his kit, so he'd sit on the playing fields, flicking his lighter on and off, scaring the living crap out of the rest of the students.

Although he didn't exactly get on with the boys of the school, he certainly had no problem with the ladies. Whether it was his devilish smile, or his mysterious sense of vulnerability, everywhere he went Dean always had girls around him. However, he just wasn't feeling it at Notchdale. He hadn't had any action for a while, which was odd for someone who is so popular in the bedroom department, it was just that there wasn't anyone who had caught his eye at Notchdale. And he was okay with that.

As Dean made a left at the school's staircase he came across classroom H3. Sammy's home room. He peered inside as he walked past and sure enough there was Sammy sat in the middle row, reading J. R.R Tolkien. It had been their Mom's copy from a long time ago. Originally John had given it to Dean when they were on a long drive to somewhere, but he wasn't interested. John hadn't realised what a big read it was for Dean, or any kid of his age. Apart from Sam, of course. Dean had always known he was clever, ever since he started asking, at the age of four, the purpose of life. No big brother should ever be put in such a situation, unless the recipient craves the answer 'Because otherwise Batman wouldn't have a job, now shut up and eat your Cheetos.'

Walking at an even slower pace, Dean made a left turning and eventually made it to his first lesson. 15 minutes late.

'Oh hello Mr. Winchester, what an honour it is for you to grace us with your presence.' came a thick German accent.

'Gootentarg Mr. Koppelhoff.' came Dean's reply, not even turning around to face his teacher, he gave him a sort of backwards wave and sauntered off down the aisle.

'Your finals are in a month, and you haven't shown any spec of desire to learn biology since you came here!' Mr. Koppelhoff retorted, picking up a piece of chalk and wagging it at his student.

'That is because sir, I haven't got any desire to be here at all.' replied Dean, the false sweetness creeping back in.

His teacher narrowed his eyebrows then sighed, he was used to these remarks by now.

'Sit down Winchester.'

Dean found an empty bench at the back and sat on it. As soon as his butt hit the chair, he was bored. He cocked his head to the left, looking out of the ground floor window, speculating how easy it would be to prise it open, jump out, and fire up baby for another drive. He sighed, turning his attention to the frost bitten trees. It was such a lovely day as well, crisp and cold, 'a perfect day for hunting' John would say. Of course his high school colleagues would disagree with him. They all live for spring break around here. Though that had never been an issue in the Winchester household.

'Today we begin speciation.' came the german voice again.

'God damn.' Dean mumbled laying his head on the desk.

'This is a sub-topic, continuing on from our theme of evolution, so if you would turn to page 276 in your textbooks and read the suggested activity section, this needs to be done with a partner, so get into your pairs, and start up a database for your upcoming project.'

Oh god, thought Dean. Here we go.

Sure enough within 10 seconds there was already a girl stood at the end of his bench. Cindy Dawson, a slender brunette stood biting her lip in an attempt to look seductive.

'Hey Dean.' she whispered.

'Hi there Cindy.' he replied, nodding quickly as a response.

'Pretty boring topic, huh?' she stated.

'Oh I don't know. There are some highlights.' Dean joked, the sarcasm seeping through his voice as he tapped the picture of the monkey families in his text book.

'So I was wondering, if you'd wanna be my partner?' Cindy asked, leaning forward on the desk, curling her long hair around her index finger.

'You know what Cindy,' Dean began. 'I think Wills wants to be your partner.'

Dean raised his eyebrows in the direction of the bench in front of him. Cindy followed her gaze to the front of the room, where stood William Gail, the quarterback Dean had nearly knocked out during his first semester at Notchdale. He gave Wills a cheeky wave and a smile, because he knew that'd piss him off. Wills acknowledged this action and stalked over to Dean's desk.

'Oh hey Will, wanna be partners?' Dean asked, the sarcasm leapt out of his throat.

'Shut up you dick. Cindy I really think I could use your help in the 'enzymes' bit you know?' Will turned his gaze to the girl, as Dean smirked to himself.

'Well I was actually gunna ask...' Cindy began.

'Oh no please, go with Will, he needs all the help he can get.' Dean replied.

William gave him a death stare as he walked away with a disappointed Cindy.

Dean leant back in his chair. He didn't do partner projects. People would always talk to you. Why in the lords name would you ever want that?

He closed his eyes for a while wondering about how the Vampire case his dad was on, was going. He'd begged him to let him help, but John shot him down. He always did, it would make Dean angry at points, but he never had the bottle to say a word.

'Who doesn't have a partner?' Came Mr. Koppelhoff's voice interrupting his thoughts.

'Winchester doesn't sir.' shouted none other than William Gail, turning around to gesture at Dean.

'Fucks sake.' Dean shook his head.

'Right then Mr. Winchester, you can work with our new student. Ah, here he is now...' replied Mr. Koppelhoff, opening the door and welcoming the new student.


End file.
